


Movie Night

by stuffedcookie



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Solarflare, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffedcookie/pseuds/stuffedcookie
Summary: Yang and Sun had been friends every since Beacon Academy, they had hung out, gone on missions, all the things that friends did. But tonight, when Yang invites Sun to her place, she confesses something she's been hiding. Something that Sun himself has also been hiding.
Relationships: Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 3





	Movie Night

It had been three years since team RWBY graduated from Beacon Academy, and ever since then, they have fought off the various types of Grimm that infested the world. They were not the only ones to graduate either, Sun and his team graduated with flying colors as well and all were hard at work with dealing with the problems the world threw at them. Between these large missions they went on, they each had downtime to relax at their respective homes. For Yang, it was relaxing in her family's home in Patch, she made sure to take care of it and it was where she grew up, so she was not going to leave it so easily.

Sun, however, did not have a home to go back to. He mostly stayed at Neptune's house and hotels he came across. Yang got word of how Sun was living, so she would invite him to stay at her place on many occasions. Sun agreed and for the past three years whenever he needed a place to stay, he would come over.

Since they were staying in the same house it gave them time to hang out and do the things they love, watch movies, play video games, or just run about on Patch to hunt down a Grimm causing trouble.

This friendship continued to grow for three years and they both felt they had grown close to each other. They shared things that they only knew, and Yang loved his company. And just like her team, she cared about Sun. He always brightened her day if she was feeling down and he seemed so carefree, more so than her. And she loved that about him. And now here they were again, Sun coming over for the night, happy to spend time with her.

Sun walked up to the front door of the Xiao Long residence house and gave it a few knocks waiting for a reply. He carried a bag full of chips and a few soda drinks inside, he was happy to be here. It had been a while since he and Yang had a movie night.

"It's open." Said Yang.

Sun opened the door and walked in, making sure to remember to take his shoes off before walking in.

"If you here to rob the place I'm broke, try some other time."

Sun chuckled at Yang's joke and walked into the living room and was met with Yang. She was wearing her traditional orange tang top and her baggy brown pants. Yang walked up to him and gave him a welcoming hug, which Sun returned.

"Great seeing you again." She said as she released her hug.

"Same to you."

"Now, I got drinks and chips like you and, I was thinking a binge-watch of the Maiden series," Yang spoke as she and Sun set up the table with their drinks and snacks.

"That reminds me, have you watched Maidens Endgame?"

"No not yet, and don't spoil it. If you do I swear I will punch you."

Sun raised his hands. "I won't, I won't. But let me tell ya, it was goooood."

"Well when I do, we can talk about it."

Sun suddenly noticed something; Yang was.... wearing makeup. She never usually wore makeup. "Hey, are you... wearing makeup?"

"Yeah, what about?"

"Nothing it's just, you usually don't wear it."

"What? I wanted to look nice for a change. If ya want I can smudge dirt on my face."

Sun chuckled nervously. "N-No I… you look great."

"Thank you. Guess you're not used to seeing me with it huh?"

"Yeah, but it looks good."

Yang smiled with a light blush on her face. "Glad you like it, now I got drinks and-" Yang stopped herself. "Right I already told you." She started to laugh softly to herself out of embarrassment while her face went an even darker red. "I need a drink." Yang opened one of her soda drinks and sat on the couch.

Sun was confused now. Yang was wearing makeup and she was acting weird. But he did not think much of it, this was Yang! He was simply happy to be spending time with her. They were going to hang out and watch movies, nothing more…. yeah.

"Oh hey, how did that date go with that guy," Sun asked as he sat next to her.

"Right, him. Well, it wasn't a date, I didn't go."

Sun frowned. "Really? I'm starting to think you're picky."

"I…. I'm not too picky it's just…."

"You weren't feeling it?"

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be fair to him, so I called it off…" Yang gripped her pants. "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"For sure, is it something serious?"

"Well, no but…" Yang was silent, and she was sweating out of nervousness. "Okay, have you ever… liked someone? Like, you are attracted to them, but you don't want to ruin the relationship and make it awkward."

"Yeah, I've been there."

"Okay so… have you ever been friends with someone for so long that you stop seeing them as anything than just… who they are?"

Sun blinked.

"Sorry, that was dumb. But you know, you stop seeing them as a man or a woman and you start seeing them with new eyes and you start seeing… them."

"… I still don't get it."

"Okay," Yang sighed. "I'm just going to say it… I like you."

"Wait like, the 'love' kinda like?"

"Yeah," Yang said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Gods she was nervous. "And hey, if you don't feel the same, we can just forget it and move on."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"How long? A few months, I thought it was nothing at first but then-"

Before Yang could finish Sun moved in a kissed Yang right on her lips. It only lasted a few seconds and yet in those seconds Yang and Sun's face was bright red and both felt a flare of heat around them. Once it ended, they stared at each other, neither willing to break the silence. Their only sound was their shallow breathing.

"That... that wasn't a pity kiss was it? Cause it sure didn't feel like-" Yang was once again cut off by Sun kissing her. This time he used his tongue and teases Yang by licking at her lips as he kissed her. Yang could not hold back so, she let his tongue enter her mouth, and their tongues danced in their mouths, both intertwining in an endless wrestle for dominance. They both soon needed to breathe and once again their shallow breathing filled the room.

"I've... liked you too... for a while," Sun said.

"So, we both have had crushes for a while... guess we're both dorks huh?"

"Heh, yeah I guess."

They both chuckled softly and then quietly stared into each other's eyes. "Hey, can we, do that again?" Yang asked.

Sun nodded and they were kissing again, their tongues fighting for dominance as they intertwined. Both had been with others before, both had crushes at some point in life, but none of them compared to this. There was a passion in their kissing that was not there with their other relationships. This was not lust or a random hook up, it was them. In each others' arms making out like the dorks they were. As they made out their bodies started to rub up on each other, Yang could feel the heat of his body and she wanted more of it, she wanted to pin him down and take it all in. As their bodies moved, she could feel his hard cock pressing up against her leg. She stopped kissing him and looked down with a smirk.

Sun's face went even redder. "S-Sorry, it's just-"

"No, it's okay Sun." She reassured him. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. And, if it makes you feel better," Yang then leaned and whispered into Sun's ear. "you've made me very, very, wet." She said in a seductive tone.

"Oh…" Sun was now redder than ever. He did not know what to say next or even how to move.

Yang felt somewhat bad for figuratively shutting him down, so, she lightly and slowly pushed him down on the couch. She then started to take off her tank top, revealing her large breasts trapped tightly behind a bra that barely contained them.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

Sun nodded.

"Good, because I have more to show." With that, she unclipped her bra, causing her breast to bounce out in front of Sun. He was hypnotized by them, they were huge and look soft and her nipples looked so supple, it made him just want to-

"May I?" he asked.

Yang chuckled devilishly and hung her breasts over Sun's face as he laid on the couch. "Of course."

The moment her words left her mouth, Sun had his lips on her right nipple with the other was held in his hand. The moment there was contact, Yang moaned loudly as Sun's tongue wrapped around the stiff and sensitive bud. As he did that, his hand massaged her left breast, squeezing it softly and occasionally pinching the nipple softly. This went on for only a few minutes but to them, it felt like a euphoric hour of pleasure. Neither could hold back their moans, particularly Yang who was enjoying every second of it. Sun soon switched between them, now sucking on the other and massaging the other just as he did before. Once again Yang moaned but this time even louder. Sun's massaging and licking was getting her wetter and wetter by the second to the point where she could no longer wait.

"S-Sun, could…." She stopped briefly to moan. "you use your fingers to…"

"Mm?" He said as he stopped sucking. "Oh… right."

He then moved his free hand down Yang's stomach and down to her sweatpants, he slowly slipped his hand under them and noticed something immediately.

"Yang… your not… wearing underwear?"

Yang chuckled. "I thought I'd be hot to wear nothing all the while you were near me." She said with a devilish grin.

"You sneak," Sun said with a smirk.

He then slowly rubbed her clit in slow and soft circular motions, building up the pleasure in Yang. She once again moaned but this time so loud that if anyone were upstairs, they would hear. It was so sudden, but it felt so right. As Sun did this she moved in closer and started making out with him, their tongues once again intertwined as Sun continued his slow movements. After a short while of this, Sun started to become braver. He then moved his two fingers to the front of her wet labia, giving it slow, gentle strokes up and down to get his fingers ready. This causes Yang to stop kissing him to not only breathe but to let out a small gasp.

"Well… what are you_"

She was cut off as Sun slowly pushed two fingers inside of her.

"Oh…Oh fuck, fuck…" Yang said between her gasps and moans.

"Are you okay? I can stop if-"

"No no no no no… you're not stopping, keep going, make me cum, please."

Sun obeyed and began pumping his fingers in and out of her wet pussy. As he did this, he started kissing her nipples again, being sure to be gentle since he was fingering her and didn't want to overload her. As his fingers were inside, they were getting wetter and wetter, it was clear Yang was close. Yang was even moving her hips in rhythm with his fingers. Sun then picked up his speed and Yang was now growling in pleasure; her moans were such a turn on for Sun. It only made him finger faster and before they both knew it, she came. Yang stopped moving her hips and laid still as she came all over Sun's fingers. Her moan was loud and euphoric to Sun, he loved every second of it. And the fact that he did it only made it better. Yang was now panting, and a gleam of sweat was on her, but she could care less. She just had the greatest orgasm of her life, all thanks to the boy she had a crush on.

"That… I…" she said while panting.

"You okay?' Sun said as his hand caressed her cheek.

"You were so good." Yang's hand reached up and squeezed Sun's hand that was on her cheek. "Now, time for me to return a favor." She said excitingly.

She then began unbuckling Sun's belt, she could tell how excited he was by the bulge in his pants, even if they were jeans. Once the belt and button were loose, she pulled down his underwear, with the fabric removed, his erection rose freely for her to see. It was big and thick, just like how she imagined it would.

"Wow… it's nice." She said devilishly.

"Is that a bad kinda nice?" Sun asked shyly.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Good, nice you dork. It's… fucking hot. I need to taste it."

Yang enveloped the tip of his cock into her mouth, licking in tenderly as she sucked it. After her initial contact, she then gulped down more of it, all the way to his balls. As for Sun, he couldn't hold back, he moaned loudly as Yang went up and down his cock. Her tongue wrapped around the sensitive tip as the rest of her mouth sucked the shaft. Sun had dreamed on the occasion of what this would be like, how she would pleasure him and make him hers. But this, this was so much better than his dreams. This was real, and he would not have any other way.

As he moaned Yang grinned as she enveloped his manhood, she loved hearing him like this and it only encouraged her to suck faster. As well as using her tongue to swirl around the tip more. As she pleasured him, she could taste his pre-cum dripping out, the sudden pleasurable taste made her excited and move faster. She loved every second of this, she had dreamed of being the one to make him moan up a storm, and that dream was reality. A reality she didn't want to end.

"Yang…" Sun panted. "I-I'm about to-" he could barely talk as Yang picked up speed.

She wanted him to cum, hard and fast, she wanted every drop that she worked for, and she would be rewarded for it. Within seconds Sun broke out moaning, he came hard into Yang's mouth, and there were lots, just like Yang wanted. With every bit that came out, Yang swallowed every drop that entered her mouth, using her tongue to swirl around the tip that was currently ejaculating. Once Sun was finished, Yang took one last swallow and wiped her mouth clean, as well as licking her lips to enjoy the taste that lingered.

"Yang…" sighed Sun. "You were… so good…" he said through his panted breath.

"I'm glad I was that good for you." She said with that same devilish grin of hers.

"And your sure you don't… regret it?" Sun asked shyly.

"Sun…" Yang said with a sigh. She then laid on top of him and snuggled up with him on the couch. "No, I don't. I've never cum so hard in my life. And I'm glad I was able to make you feel good too." Yang said in a gentle whisper into Sun's ear.

"That's good… you still up for a movie marathon?"

"Haha, yes I'm still up for it. But first, I want to cuddle for a bit. Is that alright?"

Sun nodded. "Yeah… I'd like that too."

Sun and Yang then cuddle for the next hour, eventually falling asleep in each others' arms, the sound of their slow breathing lulling them to sleep. When they woke they binged watched their favorite movie series, drinking their soda, and eating their chips. Both happy with the life they now had.


End file.
